kamenraidofandomcom-20200215-history
Heisei Era Riders
Heisei-era Riders are Kamen Riders from the Heisei Period of Japan, the most current one. The Heisei Era started on January 2nd, 1989, but the Heisei-era Kamen Riders are considered by fans as Kamen Riders in a series after Shotaro Ishinomori's death, thus ending his involvement with the Kamen Rider Series. NOTE: Kamen Riders Shin, ZO, and J's films were released in the Heisei Era period, but had involvement with Ishinomori. In addition, fans refer to the "Neo-Heisei" era, which started with the changeover from Kamen Rider Decade to Kamen Rider W. Primary Kamen Riders KRK-Kuuga.png|'Kamen Rider Kuuga' Yusuke Godai Yusuke Onodera|link=Kamen Rider Kuuga (Rider) KRA-Agito.png|'Kamen Rider Agito' Shouichi Tsugami Shouichi Ashikawa|link=Kamen Rider Agito (Rider) KRR-Ryuki.png|'Kamen Rider Ryuki' Shinji Kido Shinji Tatsumi|link=Kamen Rider Ryuki (Rider) Faiz.png|'Kamen Rider Faiz' Takumi Inui Takumi Ogami|link=Kamen Rider Faiz KRB-Blade.png|'Kamen Rider Blade' Kazuma Kenzaki Kazuma Kendate|link=Kamen Rider Blade (Rider) KRH-Hibiki.png|'Kamen Rider Hibiki' Hitoshi Hidaka Hibiki (A.R. World) Asumu|link=Kamen Rider Hibiki (Rider) KRK-Kabuto.png|'Kamen Rider Kabuto' Souji Tendou Souji|link=Kamen Rider Kabuto (Rider) KRDO-Den-O Sword Form.png|'Kamen Rider Den-O' Ryotaro Nogami Momotaros, Urataros Kintaros, Ryutaros Sieg|link=Kamen Rider Den-O (Rider) KRK-Kiva.png|'Kamen Rider Kiva' Wataru Kurenai Wataru|link=Kamen Rider Kiva (Rider) Decade.png|'Kamen Rider Decade' Tsukasa Kadoya|link=Tsukasa Kadoya Gsuit.jpg|'Kamen Rider G' Goro|link=Goro KR-CycloneJoker.png|'Kamen Rider Double' Shotaro Hidari/Philip|link=Kamen Rider Double OOO.png|'Kamen Rider OOO' Eiji Hino|link=Eiji Hino Fourze.png|'Kamen Rider Fourze' Gentaro Kisaragi|link=Gentaro Kisaragi Wizard2.png|'Kamen Rider Wizard' Haruto Soma Haruto|link=Kamen Rider Wizard (Rider) 94px-Gaim.png|'Kamen Rider Gaim' Kota Kazuraba|link=Kota Kazuraba Secondary Kamen Riders G3 2.jpg|'Kamen Rider G3' Makoto Hikawa|link=Makoto Hikawa Kamen Rider Knight with sword.jpg|'Kamen Rider Knight' Ren Akiyama|link=Ren Akiyama Kamenriderkaixa.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kaixa' Masato Kusaka|link=Masato Kusaka KamenRiderChalice.jpg|'Kamen Rider Chalice' Hajime Aikawa|link=Hajime Aikawa KamenRiderIbuki.jpg|'Kamen Rider Ibuki' Iori Izumi|link=Iori Izumi KamenRiderGatackRiderForm.jpg|'Kamen Rider Gatack' Arata Kagami|link=Arata Kagami Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form.jpg|'Kamen Rider Zeronos' Yuto Sakurai, Deneb|link=Yuto Sakurai Kamen Rider Ixa Save Mode.jpg|'Kamen Rider Ixa' Keisuke Nago|link=Keisuki Nago Diend.jpg|'Kamen Rider Diend' Daiki Kaito|link=Daiki Kaito KamenRiderAccel.jpg|'Kamen Rider Accel' Ryu Terui|link=Ryu Terui KamenRiderBirth1.jpg|'Kamen Rider Birth' Akira Date Shintaro Goto|link=Kamen Rider Birth Kamen Rider Meteor.png|'Kamen Rider Meteor' Ryusei Sakuta|link=Ryusei Sakuta L-i-o-n_lion.png|'Kamen Rider Beast' Kosuke Nitoh|link=Kosuke Nitoh KR-BaronBananaArms.png|'Kamen Rider Baron' Kaito Kumon|link=Kaito Kumon Extra Kamen Riders Kra-Gills.png|'Kamen Rider Gills' Ryo Ashihara|link=Ryo Ashihara Kamen_Rider_Another_Agito.jpg|'Another Agito' Kaoru Kino Kra-v1.jpg|'V1 System' Toru Hojo Kamen_Rider_Scissors.jpg|'Kamen Rider Scissors' Masashi Sudo Zolda.jpg|'Kamen Rider Zolda' Shouichi Kitaoka Goro Yura|link=Kamen Rider Zolda Kamen_Rider_Raia.jpg|'Kamen Rider Raia' Miyuki Tezuka Kamen_Rider_Gai_without_Sword.jpg|'Kamen Rider Gai' Jun Shibaura Kamen_Rider_Ouja.jpg|'Kamen Rider Ouja' Takeshi Asakura Kamen_Rider_Tiger.jpg|'Kamen Rider Tiger' Satoru Tojo Kamen_Rider_Imperer.jpg|'Kamen Rider Imperer' Mitsuru Sano Kamen_Rider_Odin.jpg|'Kamen Rider Odin' Kamen Rider Odin X.jpeg|'Alternative' Hajime Nakamura Alternative Zero (Flipped).jpg|'Alternative Zero' Hideyuki Kagawa KamenRiderDelta.jpg|'Kamen Rider Delta' Shūji Mihara|link=Shūji Mihara Riotroopers 1st appearance.png|'Riotroopers' Riotroopers|link=Riotroopers KamenRiderGarren.jpg|'Kamen Rider Garren' Sakuya Tachibana|link=Sakuya Tachibana KamenRiderLeangle.jpg|'Kamen Rider Leangle' Mutsuki Kamijo|link=Mutsuki Kamijo Todoroki.jpg|'Kamen Rider Todoroki' Tomizo Todayama|link=Tomizo Todayama Zanki.jpeg|'Kamen Rider Zanki' Zaomaru Zaitsuhara Danki.png|'Kamen Rider Danki' Daisuke Danda Sabaki.png|'Kamen Rider Sabaki' Sakae Saeki Eiki.png|'Kamen Rider Eiki' Kamen Rider Eiki Kamen Rider Shuki.png|'Kamen Rider Shuki' Shuki Kyokirider.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kyoki' Kyosuke Kiriya Krk-TheBee.jpg|'Kamen Rider TheBee' Sou Yaguruma Arata Kagami Shun Kageyama Masato Mishima Krk-Drake.jpg|'Kamen Rider Drake' Daisuke Kazama|link=Daisuke Kazama Kamen_Rider_Sasword.jpg|'Kamen Rider Sasword' Tsurugi Kamishiro Krk-KickHopper.jpg|'Kamen Rider KickHopper' Sou Yaguruma Krk-PunchHopper.jpg|'Kamen Rider PunchHopper' Shun Kageyama Krk-DarkKabuto.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto' Souji Kusakabe Kamen_Rider_Saga.jpg|'Kamen Rider Saga' Taiga Nobori|link=Taiga Nobori Kamen_Rider_Dark_Kiva.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Kiva' King Otoya Kurenai Taiga Nobori KRW-Joker.png|'Kamen Rider Joker' Shotaro Hidari|link=Shotaro Hidari KamenRiderBirthProtoForm.jpg|'Kamen Rider Birth Prototype' Shintaro Goto Akira Date|link=Kamen Rider Birth Whitewizard.png|'Kamen Rider Wiseman' Sou Fueki|link=Sou Fueki Three Mages.png|'Kamen Rider Mage' Mayu Inamori Yuzuru Iijima Masahiro Yamamoto|link=Kamen Rider Mage KRGa-Ryugengrape.png|'Kamen Rider Ryugen' Mitsuzane Kureshima|link=Mitsuzane Kureshima KRGa-Zangetsumelon.png|'Kamen Rider Zangetsu' Takatora Kureshima|link=Takatora Kureshima KRGa-Gridondonguri.png|'Kamen Rider Gridon' Hideyasu Jonouchi|link=Hideyasu Jonouchi KRGa-Kurokagematsubokkuri.png|'Kamen Rider Kurokage' Ryoji Hase Hideyasu Jonouchi KR-BravoDurianArms.png|'Kamen Rider Bravo' Oren Pierre Alfonzo|link=Oren Pierre Alfonzo KRGa-Knucklekurumi.png|'Kamen Rider Knuckle' Zack|link=Zack KRGa-Ryugenyomiyomotsuheguri.png||'Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi' Mitsuzane Kureshima|link=Mitsuzane Kureshima 66efe9d1gw1ejtsdnovuvj20al0gzdhq.jpg|'Kamen Rider Jam' Kougane|link=Kougane KRGa-Kurokagematsubokkuri troopers.png|'Kurokage Troopers' Kurokage Troopers|link=Kurokage Troopers KRGa-Zangetsushinmelon.png|'Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin' Takatora Kureshima Mitsuzane Kureshima|link=Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin KRGa-Dukelemonenergy.png|'Kamen Rider Duke' Ryoma Sengoku|link=Ryoma Sengoku KRGa-Sigurdcherryenergy.png|'Kamen Rider Sigurd' Lock Dealer Sid|link=Lock Dealer Sid KRGa-Marikapeachenergy.png|'Kamen Rider Marika' Yoko Minato|link=Yoko Minato Movie-Exclusive Kamen Riders KamenRiderG4.jpg|'Kamen Rider G4' Shiro Mizuki|link=Shiro Mizuki KamenRiderSiren.jpg|'Kamen Rider Femme' Miho Kirishima KamenRiderOnyx.jpg|'Kamen Rider Ryuga' Dark Shinji Kamen Rider Verde.jpg|'Kamen Rider Verde' Itsuro Takamizawa KamenRiderPsyga02.jpg|'Kamen Rider Psyga' Leo Ouga.jpg|'Kamen Rider Orga' Yuji Kiba Glaive.jpg|'Kamen Rider Glaive' Junichi Shimura LANCE.JPG|'Kamen Rider Lance' Shin Magaki Kamen Rider Larc.jpg|'Kamen Rider Larc' Natsumi Miwa Kamen Rider Kabuki edit.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kabuki' Kabuki Kamen Rider Touki.jpg|'Kamen Rider Tohki' Tohki|link=Tohki Kamen Rider Nishiki.jpg|'Kamen Rider Nishiki' Nishiki Kamen Rider Habataki2.jpg|'Kamen Rider Habataki' Habataki Kamen Rider kirameki.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kirameki' Kirameki Kamen Rider Caucasus without Hyper Zecter.jpg|'Kamen Rider Caucasus' Issei Kurosaki Kamen Rider Hercus without weapon.jpg|'Kamen Rider Hercus' Hidenari Oda Kamen Rider Ketaros without sword.jpg|'Kamen Rider Ketaros' Tetsuki Yamato Den-O-Gaohform.jpg|'Kamen Rider Gaoh' Gaoh|link=Gaoh Den-O-Negadeno.jpg|'Kamen Rider Nega Den-O' Negataros|link=Negataros Den-O-Newdeno.jpg|'Kamen Rider New Den-O' Kotaro Nogami, Deneb|link=Kotaro Nogami Den-O-Yuuki-hijack.jpg|'Kamen Rider Yuuki' Ryotaro Nogami Shiro Ghost Imagin|link=Kamen Rider Yuuki KMRey.jpg|'Kamen Rider Rey' Takato Shiramine|link=Takato Shiramine HD_KR_Arc.png|'Kamen Rider Arc' Takashi Sugimura KamenRiderGoludora.jpg|'Goludora' / Kuchihiko|link=Kuchihiko KamenRiderShilubara.jpg|'Shilubara' / Mimihiko|link=Mimihiko G Den-O-d3yc1r5.PNG|'Kamen Rider G Den-O' / Reiji Kurosaki / Eve|link=Kamen Rider G Den-O Kamen Rider Kivaara.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kiva-la' Natsumi Hikari|link=Natsumi Hikari Skull.jpg|'Kamen Rider Skull' Sokichi Narumi|link=Sokichi Narumi 227px-KamenRiderEternal.jpg|'Kamen Rider Eternal (Blue Flare)' Katsumi Daido RedFlare6.jpg|'Kamen Rider Eternal (Red Flare)' Jun Kazu KR Core.jpg|'Kamen Rider Core' / Kamen Rider Core|link=Kamen Rider Core HD_KR_Poseidon.png|'Kamen Rider Poseidon' Poseidon HD_KR_Aqua.png|'Kamen Rider Aqua' Michal Minato Kamen Rider Nadeshiko.png|'Kamen Rider Nadeshiko' Nadeshiko Misaki Golden_Magician_Weapon.jpg|'Kamen Rider Sorcerer' Orma|link=Orma KR_wizard_mage.png|'Kamen Rider Mage' Denizens of Magic Land Donuts Shop Hungry Manager Donuts Shop Hungry Worker Shigeru Wajima Shunpei Nara Rinko Daimon Wwko.png|'Kamen Rider Wiseman (Female Version)' Koyomi Fueki|link=Koyomi Fueki Bujin-Gaim.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim' Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim WizardFlameStyle.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard' Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard RocketMan.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze' Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze OOO-Tatoba.PNG|'Kamen Rider.Bujin OOO' Kamen Rider Bujin OOO|link=Kamen Rider Bujin OOO KRW-Double.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Double' Kamen Rider Bujin Double|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Double DCD.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Decade' Kamen Rider Bujin Decade|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Decade What-aru_Kurenai.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Kiva' Kamen Rider Bujin Kiva|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Kiva Den-O-sword.jpg|'Kamen Rider Bujin Den-O' Kamen Rider Bujin Den-O|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Den-O KRK-Kabuto.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Kabuto' Kamen Rider Bujin Kabuto|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Kabuto KRH-Hibiki.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Hibiki' Kamen Rider Bujin Hibiki|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Hibiki Blade.jpg|'Kamen Rider Bujin Blade' Kamen Rider Bujin Blade|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Blade KamenRiderFaiz.jpg|'Kamen Rider Bujin Faiz' Kamen Rider Bujin Faiz|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Faiz Kamen_Rider_Ryuki-06.jpg|'Kamen Rider Bujin Ryuki' Kamen Rider Bujin Ryuki|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Ryuki KamenRiderAgito.jpg|'Kamen Rider Bujin Agito' Kamen Rider Bujin Agito|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Agito Kamen-rider-kuuga.jpg|'Kamen Rider Bujin Kuuga' Kamen Rider Bujin Kuuga|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Kuuga HD KR Fifteen 2.png|'Kamen Rider Fifteen' Ren Aoi|link=Ren Aoi File:MatsubokkuriEnergyArms.png|'Kamen Rider Kurokage-Shin' Peko|link=Peko Kamen_Rider_Mars,_Golden_Arms_.jpg|'Kamen Rider Mars' Kogane|link=Kogane BlackJimba_1.0.0.png|'Kamen Rider Gaim Yami' Kouta Kazuraba|link=Kouta Kazuraba KAMURO_FULL.png|'Kamen Rider Kamuro' Lapis|link=Lapis Dark Kamen Riders KamenRiderG4.jpg|'Kamen Rider G4' Shiro Mizuki|link=Shiro Mizuki KamenRiderOnyx.jpg|'Kamen Rider Ryuga' Dark Shinji Ouga.jpg|'Kamen Rider Orga' Yuji Kiba Glaive.jpg|'Kamen Rider Glaive' Junichi Shimura Kamen Rider Kabuki edit.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kabuki' Kabuki Krk-DarkKabuto.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto' Souji Kusakabe Kamen Rider Caucasus without Hyper Zecter.jpg|'Kamen Rider Caucasus' Issei Kurosaki Den-O-Negadeno.jpg|'Kamen Rider Nega Den-O' Negataros|link=Negataros Den-O-Yuuki-hijack.jpg|'Kamen Rider Yuuki' Ryotaro Nogami Shiro Ghost Imagin|link=Kamen Rider Yuuki Kamen_Rider_Dark_Kiva.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Kiva' King Otoya Kurenai HD_KR_Arc.png|'Kamen Rider Arc' Takashi Sugimura Kamen-Rider-Dark-Decade.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Decade' Kamen Rider Dark Decade 227px-KamenRiderEternal.jpg|'Kamen Rider Eternal' Katsumi Daido HD_KR_Poseidon.png|'Kamen Rider Poseidon' Poseidon Golden_Magician_Weapon.jpg|'Kamen Rider Sorcerer' Orma|link=Orma Bujin-Gaim.png|'Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim' Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim HD KR Fifteen 2.png|'Kamen Rider Fifteen' Ren Aoi|link=Ren Aoi BlackJimba_1.0.0.png|'Kamen Rider Gaim Yami' Kouta Kazuraba|link=Kouta Kazuraba KRGa-Ryugenyomiyomotsuheguri.png||'Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi' Mitsuzane Kureshima|link=Mitsuzane Kureshima 66efe9d1gw1ejtsdnovuvj20al0gzdhq.jpg|'Kamen Rider Jam' Kougane|link=Kougane Chronological List of Heisei Riders This is a complete list of Kamen Riders in the Heisei era. Kamen Rider Kuuga * Kamen Rider Kuuga - Yusuke Godai Kamen Rider Agito TV Series * Kamen Rider Agito - Shouichi Tsugami * Kamen Rider G3 - Makoto Hikawa * Kamen Rider G3-X - Makoto Hikawa, Toru Hojo, Shouichi Tsugami * Kamen Rider Gills - Ryo Ashihara * V-1 - Toru Hojo (debatable) * Another Agito - Kaoru Kino TV Special * Kamen Rider G3 Mild - Takahiro Omuro Movies * Kamen Rider G4 - Shiro Mizuki Kamen Rider Ryuki TV Series * Kamen Rider Ryuki - Shinji Kido * Kamen Rider Knight - Ren Akiyama * Kamen Rider Scissors - Masashi Sudo * Kamen Rider Zolda - Shuichi Kitaoka/Goro Yura * Kamen Rider Raia - Miyuki Tezuka * Kamen Rider Gai - Jun Shibaura * Kamen Rider Ouja - Takeshi Asakura * Kamen Rider Tiger - Satoru Tojo * Alternative - Hajime Nakamura * Alternative Zero - Hideyuki Kagawa * Kamen Rider Imperer - Mitsuru Sano * Kamen Rider Odin TV Special * Kamen Rider Ryuki - Koichi Sakakibara (former) * Kamen Rider Knight - Shinji Kido (later) * Kamen Rider Verde - Itsuro Takamizawa Movies * Kamen Rider Femme - Miho Kirishima * Kamen Rider Ryuga - Dark Shinji Hyper Battle Video * Fake Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider Agito - Shouichi Tsugami Stageshows * Kamen Rider Cerberus * Kamen Rider Papillon Kamen Rider 555 TV Series * Kamen Rider Faiz - Takumi Inui, Yuji Kiba, Masato Kusaka * Kamen Rider Kaixa - Masato Kusaka, Yuji Kiba * Kamen Rider Delta - Saya Kimura, Kitazaki, Shūji Mihara * Riotroopers Unseen * Kamen Rider Neo-Alpha * Kamen Rider Pyron * Kamen Rider Seeda Movies * Kamen Rider Psyga - Leo * Kamen Rider Orga - Yuji Kiba Stageshows * Kamen Rider Alpha * Kamen Rider Beta * Kamen Rider Gamma Kamen Rider Blade TV Series * Kamen Rider Blade - Kazuma Kenzaki * Kamen Rider Garren - Sakuya Tachibana * Kamen Rider Chalice - Hajime Aikawa * Kamen Rider Leangle - Mutsuki Kamijo Movies * Kamen Rider Glaive - Junichi Shimura * Kamen Rider Larc - Natsumi Miwa * Kamen Rider Lance - Shin Magaki Kamen Rider Hibiki TV Series * Kamen Rider Hibiki - Hitoshi Hidaka * Kamen Rider Ibuki - Iori Izumi * Kamen Rider Todoroki - Tomizo Todayama * Kamen Rider Zanki - Zaomaru Zaitsuhara * Kamen Rider Danki - Daisuke Danda * Kamen Rider Sabaki - Sakae Saeki * Kamen Rider Eiki * Kamen Rider Shuki - Shuki * Transformed Akira - Akira Amami * Kamen Rider Kyoki - Kyosuke Kiriya Movies * Kamen Rider Kabuki - Kabuki * Kamen Rider Tohki - Tohki * Kamen Rider Kirameki - Kirameki * Kamen Rider Nishiki - Nishiki * Kamen Rider Habataki - Habataki Stageshows * Kamen Rider Kagayaki * Kamen Rider Yūki * Kamen Rider Jaki * Kamen Rider Mujaki * Kamen Rider Riki Other * Kamen Rider Gouki * Kamen Rider Touki * Kamen Rider Shouki * Kamen Rider Banki * Kamen Rider Kachidoki * Kamen Rider Akatsuki * Kamen Rider Michibiki * Kamen Rider Fubuki * Kamen Rider Genki * Previous Kamen Rider Zanki Kamen Rider's Remake Movie Kamen Rider The First * Kamen Rider #1 - Takeshi Hongo (reboot) * Kamen Rider #2 - Katsuhiko Yano Kamen Rider The Next * Kamen Rider V3 - Shiro Kazami (reboot) * Shocker Riders (reboot) Kamen Rider Kabuto TV Series * Kamen Rider Kabuto - Souji Tendou * Kamen Rider Drake - Daisuke Kazama * Kamen Rider Sasword - Tsurugi Kamishiro * Kamen Rider TheBee - Sou Yaguruma, Shun Kageyama, Arata Kagami, Masato Mishima * Kamen Rider Gatack - Arata Kagami * Kamen Rider Kick Hopper - Sou Yaguruma * Kamen Rider Punch Hopper - Shun Kageyama * Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto - Souji Kusakabe * ZECTrooper - (debatable) Movies * Kamen Rider Caucasus - Issei Kurosaki * Kamen Rider Hercus - Hidenari Oda * Kamen Rider Ketaros - Tetsuki Yamato * Neo Troopers - (debatable) Kamen Rider Den-O TV Series * Kamen Rider Den-O - Ryotaro Nogami, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg * Kamen Rider Zeronos - Yuto Sakurai Movies * Kamen Rider Gaoh - Gaoh * Kamen Rider Mini Den-O - Ryotaro Nogami (Kotaro) * Kamen Rider Nega Den-O - Negataros * Kamen Rider New Den-O - Kotaro Nogami * Kamen Rider Yuuki (Skull Form) - Ghost Imagin * Kamen Rider Yuuki (Highjack Form) - Shiro * Kamen Rider Shilubara - Mimihiko * Kamen Rider Goludora - Kuchihiko * Kamen Rider G Den-O - Reiji Kurosaki Kamen Rider Kiva TV Series * Kamen Rider Kiva - Wataru Kurenai * Kamen Rider Ixa - Jiro, Otoya Kurenai, Yuri Aso, Rook, Keisuke Nago, Megumi Aso, Ryo Itoya, Kengo Eritate * Kamen Rider Saga - Taiga Nobori * Kamen Rider Dark Kiva - King, Otoya Kurenai, Taiga Nobori * Kamen Rider New Kiva - Masao Kurenai Movies * Kamen Rider Rey - Takato Shiramine * Kamen Rider Arc - Takashi Sugimura Kamen Rider Decade Decade Riders * Kamen Rider Decade - Tsukasa Kadoya * Kamen Rider Diend - Daiki Kaito, Chinomanako * Kamen Rider Kiva-la - Natsumi Hikari A.R. World Versions * Kamen Rider Kuuga - Yusuke Onodera * Kamen Rider Kiva - Wataru * Kamen Rider Ryuki - Shinji Tatsumi ** Kamen Rider Knight - Ren Haguro ** Kamen Rider Abyss - Kamata * Kamen Rider Blade - Kazuma Kendate ** Kamen Rider Garren - Sakuya Hishigata ** Kamen Rider Leangle - Mutsuki Kuroba ** Kamen Rider Chalice - Hajime Shijo * Kamen Rider Faiz - Takumi Ogami * Kamen Rider Agito - Shouichi Ashikawa ** Kamen Rider G3-X - Daiki Kaito, Yusuke Onodera * Kamen Rider Kabuto - Souji ** Kamen Rider Gatack - Arata ** Kamen Rider TheBee - Sou Otogiri * Kamen Rider Hibiki - Hibiki (A.R. World), Asumu ** Kamen Rider Ibuki - Ibuki (A.R. World) ** Kamen Rider Amaki - Akira (A.R. World) ** Kamen Rider Zanki - Zanki (A.R. World) ** Kamen Rider Todoroki - Todoroki (A.R. World) * Kamen Rider Dark Kiva - Otoya Kurenai (A.R. World) ** Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto - Kazuyoshi Aoyagi ** Kamen Rider Ryuga - Hirohiko Sato ** Kamen Rider Orga - Kenji Sakata ** Pseudo Rider Alternative - Tanaka * Kamen Rider Glaive - Junichi Kaito ** Kamen Rider Larc - Haruka Miwa ** Kamen Rider Lance - Shin Magaki (A.R. World) * Kamen Rider Black - Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2) * Kamen Rider Black RX - Kotaro Minami (A.R. World) * Kamen Rider Amazon - Amazon (A.R. World) * Shadow Moon - Nobuhiko Tsukikage * Riderman - Joji Yuki (A.R. World) * Human Tackle - Yuriko Misaki (A.R. World) Suit-only Appearances * World of Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Scissors (A.R. World) ** Kamen Rider Zolda (A.R. World) ** Kamen Rider Verde (A.R. World) ** Kamen Rider Tiger (A.R. World) ** Kamen Rider Imperer (A.R. World) ** Kamen Rider Raia (A.R. World) ** Kamen Rider Gai (A.R. World) * World of Blade ** Kamen Rider Todoroki - Todoroki (wildcard) * World of Faiz ** Kamen Rider Kabuki (wildcard) ** Kamen Rider Rey (wildcard) ** Kamen Rider Ryuga - Dark Shinji (wildcard) * World of Agito ** Kamen Rider G3-X (suit only, no official user) ** Kamen Rider Delta (wildcard) ** Kamen Rider Drake (wildcard) * World of Den-O ** Kamen Rider Sasword (wildcard) ** Kamen Rider Saga (wildcard) * World of Kabuto ** Kamen Rider Ixa (wildcard) ** Kamen Rider Psyga (wildcard) * World of Black RX ** Kamen Rider Hercus (wildcard) ** Kamen Rider Ketaros (wildcard) * World of Black ** Kamen Rider Femme (wildcard) Original Version Appearances * Kamen Rider Blade - Kazuma Kenzaki * Kamen Rider Kiva - Wataru Kurenai * Kamen Rider Agito - Shouichi Tsugami * Kamen Rider Den-O - Ryotaro Nogami Games * Kamen Rider Dark Decade Stageshows * Kamen Rider Zuccocade Kamen Rider G * Kamen Rider G - Goro Kamen Rider W TV Series * Kamen Rider Double - Shotaro Hidari (Joker)/Philip (Cyclone) * Kamen Rider Accel - Ryu Terui * Kamen Rider Joker - Shotaro Hidari Movies * Kamen Rider Skull - Sokichi Narumi * Kamen Rider Eternal ** Kamen Rider Eternal (Blue Flare) - Katsumi Daido ** Kamen Rider Eternal (Red Flare) - Jun Kazu Novels * Kamen Rider Cyclone - Philip Games * Kamen Rider Eternal - Unknown Man Kamen Rider OOO TV Series * Kamen Rider OOO - Eiji Hino * Kamen Rider Birth - Akira Date, Shintaro Goto, Nobunaga * Kamen Rider Birth Prototype - Shintaro Goto, Akira Date Movies * Kamen Rider Core * Kamen Rider Poseidon - Michal Minato, Poseidon * Kamen Rider Aqua - Michal Minato Net Movies * Kamen Rider Birth - Erika Satonaka Kamen Rider Fourze TV Series * Kamen Rider Fourze - Gentaro Kisaragi * Kamen Rider Meteor - Ryusei Sakuta Movies * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko - Nadeshiko Misaki Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Wizard - Haruto Soma * The White Wizard - Sou Fueki * Kamen Rider Beast - Kosuke Nitoh * Kamen Rider Mage - Mayu Inamori (Orange); Yuzuru Iijima (Blue); Masahiro Yamamoto (Green) Movies * Kamen Rider Sorcerer - Orma * Kamen Rider Mage - Denizens of Magic Land, Donuts Shop Hungry Manager (Magic Land incarnation), Donuts Shop Hungry Worker (Magic Land incarnation), Shigeru Wajima (Magic Land incarnation), Shunpei Nara (Magic Land incarnation), Rinko Daimon (Magic Land incarnation) * The White Wizard (Female) - Koyomi Fueki Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim - Kota Kazuraba *Kamen Rider Baron - Kaito Kumon *Kamen Rider Ryugen - Mitsuzane Kureshima *Kamen Rider Zangetsu - Takatora Kureshima *Kamen Rider Gridon - Hideyasu Jonouchi *Kamen Rider Kurokage - Ryoji Hase, Kurokage Troopers, Hideyasu Jonouchi *Kamen Rider Bravo - Oren Pierre Alfonzo *Kamen Rider Knuckle - Zack *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi - Mitsuzane Kureshima *Kamen Rider Jam - Kougane *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin - Takatora Kureshima, Mitsuzane Kureshima *Kamen Rider Duke - Ryoma Sengoku *Kamen Rider Sigurd - Lock Dealer Sid *Kamen Rider Marika - Yoko Minato Movies *Bujin Rider Gaim - Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Bujin Rider Wizard - Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard *Bujin Rider Fourze - Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze *Bujin Rider OOO - Kamen Rider Bujin OOO *Bujin Rider Double - Kamen Rider Bujin Double *Bujin Rider Decade - Kamen Rider Bujin Decade *Bujin Rider Kiva - Kamen Rider Bujin Kiva *Bujin Rider Den-O - Kamen Rider Bujin Den-O *Bujin Rider Kabuto - Kamen Rider Bujin Kabuto *Bujin Rider Hibiki - Kamen Rider Bujin Hibiki *Bujin Rider Blade - Kamen Rider Bujin Blade *Bujin Rider Faiz - Kamen Rider Bujin Faiz *Bujin Rider Ryuki - Kamen Rider Bujin Ryuki *Bujin Rider Agito - Kamen Rider Bujin Agito *Bujin Rider Kuuga - Kamen Rider Bujin Kuuga *Kamen Rider Fifteen - Ren Aoi *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin - Peko *Kamen Rider Mars - Kogane *Kamen Rider Gaim Yami - Kota Kazuraba *Kamen Rider Kamuro - Lapis